deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Magneto
Darth Vader vs Magneto is a what-if episode of Death Battle Description Star Wars vs Marvel Comics! The two telekinetic villains meet in an epic clash, but only one can walk away unharmed! Will Vader's Force Choke make Magneto croak, or will the Mutant put down the Sith Lord for good? Interlude (Cue The Invader: Jim Johnston) Blade:Since the dawn of existence, the power of telekinesis is still one of the most awesome creations of the human mind. Lion:Everbody likes them, and wants to use them to achieve awesome things. Blade: Like Magneto, the X-Men's worst enemy... Lion: And Darth Vader, the legendary Sith Lord and conqueror. Blade:I'm Blade and he's Lion, and it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Darth Vader (Cue The Star Wars: The Imperial March) Blade: Anakin Skywalker was born in Tatooine and orphaned at an early age. He was then taken into slavery in the Outer Rim of Tatooine, and after a few years, the Jedi Order discovered and freed him from slavery. Lion: They found out that Skywalker was the Chosen One, and soon, he became a heroic Jedi Knight. Blade: Anakin eventually, however, got seduced into the Dark Side, becoming fierce and brutal. He joined the Empire under Emperor Palpatine, causing the death of his wife Padme Amidala, and orphaning his two children, and dueling his master Obi-Wan Kenobi in a volcano, permanently losing his limbs and burning in lava...he would've died if it weren't for Palpatine...he was given a life supporting armor and returned as the legendary Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Lion: Holy shit! You can't tell me he's not a total badass! He is, right? Blade: Right. Lion: That's right. Oh, and looking at that sword, it's my personal favorite murder weapon. The Lightsaber. This thing can legit rip through anything! Blade: Though Vader is usually shown with one Lightsaber, he is capable of Jar'Kai, which is a method of dual-wielding Lightsabers. Lion: Vader is extremely quick with his sabers, delivering precise blows and even being able to block Blasters with it! What is this shit? And why can't Luke do that? He'll, he even blocked shots from FUCKING freighters! And all with his sword! Blade: Vader is a pragmatic combatant, often combining his Lightsaber prowess with his other weapon, the Force. Lion: The Force is both a weapon and a sense, letting him know what's going around him and even letting him read his opponent's mind! Blade: Additionally, the Force lets him push, crush, move, lift and even choke any of his foes. He often uses this to throw his Sabers. Lion: Apart from that, Vader's got Force Lightning and Force Blast, and eventually got SO STRONG with it, this sucker stopped and even permanently damaged an AT-AT Walker dead in its tracks! Just look at this crap! Blade: It's impossible to deny how powerful Vader is. His Force Push is so strong it killed several lyleks due to how powerful the impact was. Additionally, he can just remove objects using Fold Space, and the Force Bubble is an invincibility shield. Lion: And not to mention he can augment speed and jumps using the Force! Heck, this is basically controlling nature! Apart from that, Vader is also pretty damn handy with a blaster and a staff, but really, he never uses them. Blade: But Vader's not done yet. In combat, Vader is a pragmatist, easily defeating and even toying with Jedi Knights and Jedi Master Celeste Mourne. Lion: Vader is as strong as to neck-snap with one hand, defeat sis armed guards when they were holding him at gunpoint, absorbs Blaster shots, deflects bombs with his hands, and even stopped an entire horde of elephant sized beasts with little effort. Blade: But while Vader is a dangerous villain, he's more machine than man, and removing his helmet could likely kill him. Lion: Yeah, but you won't likely survive as long as to remove his helmet in the first place. Oh, and that theme song is kickass. Magneto Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Conclusion Next Time Trivia Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles